doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Time Lord
Os Time Lords (chamados por vezes de Senhores do Tempo ou, raramente, Cronarcas) formavam a oligarquia governante do planeta Gallifrey, e eram, portanto, Gallifreyanos. (TV: The Hand of Fear, The Deadly Assassin, PROSA: Interference - Book Two) História Página Principal: História de Gallifrey Os Gallifreyanos foram uma das mais antigas e poderosas civilizações do universo. Como Time Lords, eles mantiveram poder absoluto por aproximadamente dez milhões de anos (TV: The Ultimate Foe). No entanto, a Última Grande Guerra do Tempo quase causou sua extinção. (TV: The End of the World, The End of Time) Ciclo de Vida O ciclo de vida dos Gallifreyanos não é bem definido. No entando, segundo o Décimo Primeiro Doctor, "nós todos já fomos gelatina um dia. Pequenos ovos gelatinosos em uma substância pegajosa," indicando que Gallifreyanos surgiram como óvulos tal como os mamíferos da Terra. (TV: The Rebel Flesh) Assim como os humanos, Gallifreyanos podem ser homens ou mulheres. Mulheres eram por vezes chamadas de Time Ladies. (TV: City of Death) Seu gênero pode mudar devido à regeneração. (TV: The Doctor's Wife) Seu ciclo de vida parece incluir uma fase similar à infância dos humanos. Assim como crianças humanas, as crianças Gallifreyanas dormiam em berços. (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) As crianças eram entretidas por cantigas infantis (TV: The Five Doctors, ÁUDIO: Zagreus) e histórias como Branca de Neve e as Sete Chaves para o Fim do Mundo. (TV: Night Terrors, PROSA: Branca de Neve e as Sete Chaves para o Fim do Mundo) Havia livros especializados para crianças Gallifreyanas, incluíndo O Livro Pop-Up das Crianças Gallifreyanas de Criaturas Más de Outras Dimensões. Crianças muito pequenas eram por vezes chamadas de "Time Tots". (ÁUDIO: Shada, WC: Shada, PROSA: Shada) Um Gallifreyano de 90 anos podia ser considerado uma "criança" (TV: The Stolen Earth), mas após os 200 anos de idade já não eram considerados tão novos. (TV: The Time Warrior) Eles podiam viver por centenas de anos antes de se regenerar. (TV: The Tomb of the Cybermen) Segundo Handrel, Time Lords podiam viver cerca de dez milhões de anos antes de se regenerar. (PROSA: The Time Lord's Story) Os Time Lords possuíam um ritual chamado Captura de Alma, que era executado em Time Lords à beira da morte, antes de serem assimilados pela Matriz. Isso permitia que suas memórias fossem assimiladas antes que morressem. (PROSA: The Devil Goblins from Neptune) Quando Time Lords chegavam na velhice, era permitido a eles sair de Gallifrey e recolher-se em outro planeta. Isso era feito muito raramente; Chronotis foi a única pessoa que se sabe ter aceitado a proposta. (PROSA: Shada) Quando um Time Lord eventualmente morria, fosse pela exaustão causada pelas regenerações, ou por tentar evitar o processo de regeneração, era considerado necessário destruir seu cadáver logo em seguida. (TV: Last of the Time Lords, The Impossible Astronaut) Em pelo menos um caso, um Time Lord morreu sem deixar um corpo, mas sim um perigoso índice de seu "fluxo temporal", com resultados potencialmente desastrosos. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) Cultura Sabe-se que Time Lords crianças costumavam ter rovies como animais de estimação. (ÁUDIO: No Place Like Home) Histórias sobre os Shakri eram contadas aos mais novos para que eles temessem fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse extinguir sua espécie. (TV: The Power of Three) Contava-se também contos de fadas que involviam uma raça mítica conhecida como Toclafane. (TV: The Sound of Drums) Os Time Lords eram apreciadores de música, como indicam alguns artefatos como a Harpa de Rassilon. (TV: The Five Doctors) Eles também eram apreciadores de arte, embora a pintura em Gallifrey fosse executada em computadores. (TV: City of Death) Estudantes da Academia costumavam jogar um perigoso jogo chamado "Eighth Man Bound". O jogo multidimensional de Perigosto, que utilizava uma bola e um bastão especial para Perigosto era também um favorito, assim como um complicado jogo de tabuleiro chamado Sepulchasm. (PROSA: Lungbarrow) Durante um período mais bárbaro e sombrio no passado do planeta, os Time Lords gostavam de assitir indivíduos deslocados no tempo lutarem entre si até a morte em um local dedicado a este propósito, chamado de Zona da Morte, mas essa prática já havia sido totalmente abandonada pela época do Doctor (TV: The Five Doctors) Educação Uma das maiores instituições dos Time Lords era a Academia de Time Lords. Ela era dividida em Capítulos, e cada um era identificado por uma cor característica. (TV: The Deadly Assassin) As matérias na academia iam desde estudos de Ciência Cósmica (TV: Terror of the Autons) a Veículos Antigos e Clássicos (TV: The Pirate Planet) e Insetos de Gallifrey (TV: The Pirate Planet). Crianças eram admitidas na academia aos 8 anos, em uma cerimônia especial. Os Gallifreyanos eram forçados a olhar para dentro da Fenda Destemperada, que mostrava todo o Vórtex Temporal e os poderes que Time Lords possuíam. Cada Gallifreyano que se sujeitava aos seus terríveis efeitos reagia de uma forma: "Alguns se tornavam inspirados, outros fugiam, e outros ainda enlouqueciam." (TV: The Sound of Drums) Eles então passavam "séculos" estudando na Academia. (HQ: Mortal Beloved) Os Time Lords frequentavam inúmeros cursos na Academia de Time Lords, sendo um deles matemática recreacional, que incluía o estudo de Números primos felizes. (TV: 42) Domínios Os Time Lords governavam no planeta Gallifrey, de onde observavam o funcionamento do universo. (TV: The Sound of Drums) Embora tivessem sido um grande e poderoso império durante a Idade das Trevas, este entrou em colapso após a queda das Pítias. (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible) Eles tentaram certa vez ajudar os Minyans a se desenvolverem mais rápido, mas com resultados desastrosos, o que os levou criar a política de não interferência. (TV: Underworld) Diz-se que Time Lords têm o controle de grande parte da estrutura do universo. Foram eles que introduziram a Teia do Tempo, (ÁUDIO: Neverland); também controlavam e consertavam paradoxos (TV: Father's Day) e permitiam viagens entre universos paralelos. (TV: Rise of the Cybermen) Após a quase extinção dos Time Lords durante a Última Grande Guerra do Tempo, estes processos ficaram à própria sorte. Governo thumb|Membros do [[Alto Conselho. (TV: The End of Time)]] Os Time Lords eram governados pelo Alto Conselho. O Conselho consistia em Lord Presidente, Lord Chanceler, Castelão e Cardeais. (TV: The Deadly Assassin) O Conselho Interno consistia em três dos membros mais poderosos do Alto Conselho. O Presidente era o membro mais poderoso do Conselho e possuía autoridade quase absoluta; era também ele quem usava um link para a Matriz, uma vasta rede de computadores contendo o conhecimento e as experiências de todas as gerações passadas de Time Lords, para estabelecer a política dos Time Lords e se manter alerta a possíveis ameaças de civilizações menores. (PROSA: The Infinity Doctors) O Chanceler era o segundo no poder, e se ocupava de muitas das funções do governo. O Castelão controlava a Guarda da Chancelaria, e portanto a segurança de Gallifrey. (TV: The Deadly Assassin) O restante do Alto Conselho consistia em Cardeais, que representavam os vários Capítulos de Gallifrey. (TV: The Deadly Assassin) Durante a Última Grande Guerra do Tempo, a Vidente também fazia parte do Conselho. Ela atuava como uma profetisa, registrando o futuro, mas apenas com previsões vagas por escrito. (TV: The End of Time) :A Vidente pode ter conexão com as Pítias, antigas líderes proféticas dos Gallifreyanos. Os funcionários civis eram equipados com um detonador psíquico que prevenia a revelação de informação confidencial a terceiros. Se alguma informação fosse revelada, o detonador era acionado, fazendo com que o empregado civil sofresse convulsões psíquicas, levando à sua eventual morte. (PROSA: Alien Bodies) Crimes e Castigos A proteção dos Time Lords estava a cargo da Guarda da Chancelaria. Ela protegia o Capitólio, investigava crimes e capturava criminosos. (TV: The Deadly Assassin) Assuntos mais sigilosos ou questionáveis eram tradados pela Agência de Intervenção Celestial, um braço secreto do Alto Conselho criado para defender os interesses dos Time Lords. (HOMEVID: Shada) Muito do que eles faziam ia contra a política de não interferência, e por isso usavam agentes que eles pudessem facilmente negar ter mandado (como o Doctor), para proteger seus segredos. Dezenas de milhares de anos antes da época do Doctor, os criminosos eram confinados em Shada, para que lá permanecessem até que um castigo adequado fosse decidido. Nos tempos do Doctor, essa prática havia desaparecido, sendo substituída pela desintegração. (PROSA: Shada) Morbius foi executado assim, mas conseguiu sobreviver como apenas um cérebro. (TV: The Brain of Morbius) Havia duas formas de intervenção ilegal, ambas punidas por vaporização. Uma intervenção de Classe Um afetava as propriedades materiais de um planeta, como seu eixo de rotação. Já uma de Classe Dois acontecia quando um Time Lord se proclamava um deus no planeta. (ÁUDIO: False Gods) Os castigos usados para crimes variavam em gravidade. * Por quebrar a política de não interferência, o Segundo Doctor foi forçado a se regenerar e foi exilado à Terra com uma TARDIS inoperante. (TV: The War Games) * Cometer genocídio acarretaria na revogação de quaisquer regenerações restantes de um Time Lord; espécies artificiais não eram consideradas vivas, e neste caso não poderia haver genocídio. (TV: The Trial of a Time Lord) * A pena para os vários crimes que o Master cometeu seria a reversão de seu fluxo temporal, fazendo com que ele nunca tivesse existido. (PROSA: Doctor Who and the Terror of the Autons) Uma pena similar foi aplicada ao War Lord por sua interferência na história da Terra, que resultou na morte de milhares de pessoas; ele (e muitos dos seus guardas) fora desmaterializados, cessando de existir. O mundo criado pelo War Lord foi então colocado em um loop temporal. (TV: The War Games) * Quando o Doctor foi incriminado pelo assassinato do Presidente dos Time Lords, ele teria sido vaporizado, se declarado culpado. (TV:The Deadly Assassin) Ciência e Tecnologia Os Time Lords eram excepcionalmente avançados em matemática, biologia, xenobiologia, química, física e tecnologia. Em termos de armas e tecnologia de defesa, no entanto, ficavam atrás de outras raças e espécies. Transportes A tecnologia mais característica usada pelos Time Lords era a tecnologia de viagem no tempo das TARDIS. As TARDIS surgiram a partir das primeiras tecnologias Gallifreyanas de Time Scaphe. (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible) As TARDIS foram um dos primeiros tipos de tecnologia a ser atualizada, da obsoleta Modelo 40 (Marco I a Marco IV) (TV: The Ribos Operation), à mais avançada Type 57 (TV: Warriors of the Deep) e a humanoide Type 102 (PROSA: Alien Bodies). Além disso existiam TARDIS de Batalha e TARDIS de Guerra. (PROSA: The Taking of Planet 5, ÁUDIO: Neverland) Uma das tecnologias mais novas desenvolvidas durante a vida do Doctor é a dos Time Rings. (PROSA: Legacy) Estes Time Rings eram pequenos dispositivos que se prendiam ao pulso, permitindo que se viajasse no tempo sem estar em uma máquina do tempo. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) Eles podiam também ter a forma de pequenos anéis, que eram acionados quando encostados um a outro. (PROSA: Happy Endings, ÁUDIO: The Grel Escape) Manipulação estelar thumb|A [[Mão de Omega, um manipulador estelar. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks)]] Os Time Lords possuíam a capacidade de controlar e utilizar o poder das estrelas. O Décimo Doctor chegou a afirmar que os Time Lords "inventaram" os buracos negros. (TV: The Satan Pit) Usando a Mão de Omega, os Time Lords podiam acelerar o desenvolvimento de estrelas. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) Uma dessas estrelas foi transformada em um buraco negro e mantida sob o Panopticon como o Olho da Harmonia para impulsionar a civilização dos Time Lords. (TV: The Deadly Assassin) Armamento e defesas Apesar de serem uma das mais poderosas espécies do universo, os Time Lords possuíam muito pouco em matéria de defesas, e sua tecnologia ofensiva estava aquém de muitas outras civilizações. Isto pode ser devido em parte à barreira de transdução que cobria o planeta e era quase totalmente impenetrável, ou à sua política geral de não interferência. Assim, quando invadidos pelos Sontarans, eles foram incapazes de se defender com suas armas habituais, obrigando o Quarto Doctor a usar uma antiga arma dos Time Lords chamada De-mat Gun. (TV: The Invasion of Time) Poucos Time Lords, mesmo os da Guarda da Chancelaria possuíam experiência em combate. (ÁUDIO: The Apocalypse Element) Durante a Última Grande Guerra do Tempo o Capitólio foi protegido por duas torretas colocadas em seu entorno, que foram usadas para destruir naves inimigas. (TV: The End of Time) Por outro lado, as armas dos Time Lords foram consideradas "lendárias", por terem construído uma linha de defesa do tamanho de sistemas estelares e criado armamentos que devastavam galáxias inteiras. (PROSA: Alien Bodies) :Essa falta de conhecimento militar pode ter sido um fator importante em sua incapacidade de derrotar ds Daleks através do uso de armas durante a Última Grande Guerra do Tempo. Outras tecnologias Outras tecnologias dos Time Lords incluíam a Matriz (TV:The Deadly Assassin), Validium (TV: Silver Nemesis), a Genesis Ark (TV: Doomsday) e o Chameleon Arch (TV: Human Nature). O Presidente Rassilon possuía uma luva de metal capaz de destruir uma pessoa através da emissão de raios elétricos; ela também foi usada para reverter a Master Race para sua forma humana. (TV: The End of Time) Os Time Lords desenvolveram uma substância química capaz de transformar sangue de vertebrados em ácido, mas o Doctor fez com que ela fosse proibida. (PROSA: The Age of Ambition) Indivíduos parcialmente Time Lords Na era do pós-guerra, quatro indivíduos foram criados com características de Time Lords: *Jenny - a filha artificialmente criada do Décimo Doctor. Ela era uma "anomalia produzida" que possuía dois corações mas não era 100% Time Lady, e Martha Jones suspeitava que ela não pudesse se regenerar. Jenny levou um tiro, e o Doctor acreditou que ela estivesse morta. Porém, pouco depois de sua morte ela voltou à vida devido a uma energia liberada em um processo similar à regeneração (embora também possa ter sido devido à máquina de terraformação), mas sem a mudança de aparência. (TV: The Doctor's Daughter) * Doctor Meta-Crise - Um híbrido de Time Lord e humano, meio humano, sem habilidade de se regenerar, e com apenas um coração, ele foi criado por uma meta-crise biológica, onde ocorreu a junção do DNA do Décimo Doctor com o de Donna Noble. Após cometer o genocídio dos Daleks novos de Davros, ele foi deixado em uma Terra alternativa, onde construíu uma vida com Rose Tyler. (TV: Journey's End) * DoctorDonna - O mesmo processo que criou o Doctor Meta-Crise também transformou a companion humana do Doctor, Donna Noble, em uma meio-Time Lord, embora não se saiba se houve alguma alteração física. O cérebro de Donna foi incapaz de processar a influência Time Lord por muito tempo, e o Doctor se viu obrigado a apagar todas as suas memórias relativas às aventuras dos dois; ela voltou para sua vida normal em Londres. (TV: Journey's End) Ela ainda demonstrou ser imune a transformação dos humanos em Master Race pelo Master através do uso do Portão da Imortalidade. (TV: The End of Time) * River Song (Melody Pond) - a filha de Amy Pond e Rory Williams. River foi concebida a bordo da TARDIS enquanto esta viajava pelo Vórtex Temporal, e possui portanto certas características genéticas de uma Time Lady, que foram trazidas à tona através de experimentos feitos pela Igreja. (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) Isso fez com que Melody pudesse regenerar pelo menos duas vezes, virando Mels e depois River Song, sacrificando depois suas regenerações restantes para reviver o Doctor. (TV: Day of the Moon, Let's Kill Hitler) * O Doutor? - Uma vez o próprio doutor disse ser metade humano ( : Doctor Who: O Filme, mas não se sabe se isso é verdade. Bastidores De acordo com uma fonte não narrativa, REF: Doctor Who: Starships and Spacestations, que esta wiki não considera como válida, os Time Lords tinham pouco interesse em criar outros modos de transporte além das TARDIS. Por essa razão, dependiam delas e não de outras formas de transporte. en:Time Lord de:Time Lords fr:Time Lord ru:Повелители Времени bg:Господар на Времето es:Señor del Tiempo Categoria:Espécies